


Coffee Puns Are The Perfect Way To Ask Someone Out

by SuperNovaWriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaWriting/pseuds/SuperNovaWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early morning in the Nordic household<br/>Norway is awake at six in the morning per usual<br/>Surprisingly so is Denmark<br/>And Denmark has made Norway breakfast</p>
<p>Human names are used<br/>DenNor OneShot<br/>First fanfiction on Ao3 and I'd love some constructive criticism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Puns Are The Perfect Way To Ask Someone Out

Lukas slowly shuffled down the stairs of the Nordic family house. It was about six in the morning when he had woken up grumpy as ever, and he decided to not bother getting dressed or brushing his hair. He was walking like a zombie through the house when he heard a loud voice practically yell.  
“Morning Norge!”  
Mathias came bounding out of the living room. Lukas only glared at him in response.  
“If you're gonna make coffee there's no need, I already did!”  
Mathias chimed happily smiling at Lukas,Who was trying to think of a response because inside he thought it was a fairly sweet gesture.  
“Did you make it right?”  
Lukas asked grumpily.  
“Of course I did!”  
Mathias answered, his normal air of confidence in his voice. Lukas looked at him skeptically before entering the kitchen.  
“What in the world?”  
Lukas looked at the kitchen island and a small breakfast had been set up.  
“Oh yeah! I also made you breakfast!”  
Mathias beamed at Lukas.  
“Why would you make me breakfast?”  
Lukas asked,assuming he did something or wanted to ask him for something.  
“I noticed you haven't been eating breakfast lately, So I thought I'd make you breakfast.”  
Mathias exclaimed before continuing.  
“I made you coffee,the way you like it, Though I had to ask Ice what kind you like. Toast with butter,Lots of butter, and sunny side up eggs!”  
Lukas now felt stupid, This was Mathias. Though occasionally he’ll do things with ulterior motives, He's a genuinely nice person. Lukas just stood there for a few seconds internally blushing extremely hard. Mathias popped out in front of Lukas.  
“Norge? You gonna eat or was all my hard work for nothing?”  
Lukas snapped back to reality.  
“I’m going to eat the breakfast Mathias.”  
Lukas went to the island and sat on one of chairs. Mathias sat down across from Lukas,Smiling and waiting for him to eat. They sat in silence as Lukas ate and Mathias waited patiently. As Lukas finished he was becoming curious as to why Mathias was still sitting with him. He swallowed his mouthful of food and raised his head from his plate to his friend sitting across from him.  
“Mathias,Why are you still sitting with me?”  
Lukas questioned him curiously.  
“Move your plate.”  
Mathias muttered in response.  
“What?”  
“Just do it.”  
Lukas moved his plate to find a small brown card with a cartoon coffee cup on it and the words  
“Words Cannot Espresso How Much You Bean To Me”  
Lukas rolled his eyes and smiled smally before opening the card. The card had Mathias’ messy handwriting  
“I made the breakfast espressily for you,Because you are on my mind a latte. I find you very brewtiful,and I was wondering if I could treat you to another meal tonight?”  
Lukas gradually widened his smile at each pun in the little card.  
“Mathias.”  
Lukas said whilst still looking down and smiling at the card.  
Mathias’ eyes widened as he quickly spit out a reply.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“You know what I mean,Mathias”  
Mathias almost fell off his chair.  
“Wait,Wait, Okay, You want to go out with me?”  
Lukas rolled his eyes.  
“Are you kidding me? You are an idiot. I said yes didn’t I?”  
Mathias was looking at Lukas very intently while he was speaking.  
“Isn’t this a little much to ask me out though?”  
Lukas asked, wondering why he didn’t just ask him like a normal country.  
“I felt like doing something more..out of the box”  
Mathias answered leaning on the island.  
“Well you have my answer so I’ll be going to get dressed now.”  
Lukas stood up picked up his dishes and placed them in the sink before turning,picking up his card and starting for the exit of the Kitchen. Lukas stopped in his tracks and made his way back to Mathias. Lukas hesitated for a second but went ahead with what his mind told him and pecked Mathias on the cheek.  
“Thank you.”  
Lukas turned and left leaving Mathias a flustered mess in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty!  
> That's my crappy fanfiction over  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
